The heat of passion
by kasai-hana
Summary: Since it's in theyre nature, fire benders are very excessively intense and passionate with with theire feelings, Zuko is allways trying to hide that side, but when he captures Katara to call the attention of the avatar, will she discover the heat of passi


**Chapter one: Misfortune**

The sun is shining all you can see around you is water, from a distance you can hear five stomachs grumbling, that noise is coming from Appa ! "You guys I think we should stop some where, Appa's hungry". said Aang. "What! Stop now! Aren't there any supplies left?". "No Soka , Momo ate it all." said Katara with an annoyed expression on her face. "Oh yeah Katara, then why don't we feed him with Momo?" Momo curled up on top of Aang's head and started shaking in fear. Aang frowned, "Momo isn't going to satisfy his hunger, you know we need much more food to get Appa's strength back". Alright, alright! let's stop on that stupid island! said Soka with the weirdest face pointing to an island close by . Aang signaled his bison to stop in the island that Soka pointed them to.

Everyone got off the bison, and started to look around, the island was deserted, with lot's of flora surrounding it , they got deeper into the undergrowth of the forest. "Ok everyone, Katara stopped in the middle of the two boys to tell them her plan. " we came here to look for more supplies and food for Appa, and since I haven't seen a fire nation ship in a long time, I suggest that maybe we can spend the nigh here, what do you guys think?". Katara said with pride in her face for making such a "great plan". Soka frowned Yeah sure whatever!

"hum! You just don't appreciate pure genius!" Katara crossed her arms in front her chest.

"No! I just don't appreciate pure obvious ! You know we were going to stay here, night is going to come soon!" Soka glared daggers at Katara. She did the same.

"Well, I'm going to look for something to give to Appa, he's sooo hungry he can't even move, he fell asleep right now." Aang pointed to a really tired flying bison. "C'mon Momo!" His little animal companion got up his arm and sat on his shoulder. with that said, he left , getting deeper into the forest.

"Ok Katara, since I'm the only man around here, I get to tell you what to do, so... you have to look for more supplies." said Soka with an evil grin on his face.

"And, what is the big strong man going to do?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I will... watch over our camp site!" Soka cleared his throat. "Yeah, that's it."

"Why don't you just look for fire wood and we'll call it even?"

"Fine!" Soka glared at Katara

"Fine!" Katara glared back at him

They both went they're separate ways, mumbling.

zkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

When Katara got deeper into the forest she couldn't believe how beautiful this island was, it was filled with tropical fruits and exotic flowers. She started filling her bag with every delicious thing she could find. Later on she found a river, and filled bottles of water, when she felt that crystalline water go through her fingers she felt the urge to get in it, and so she did, she started practicing her water bending, she loved the way it made her feel. Water bending was so calm and peaceful. It made her feel complete inside.

zkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkkzzk

After a while, Katara got out of the water and went to the beach shore, she just wanted to sit on the sand and look at the sunset, and it looked so beautyfull, she couldn't keep her eyes off it, but for some reason that sunset reminded her about Zuko!

Katara frowned, she remembered the time he captured her and tied her to the tree, she also remembered when he dangled her mothers necklace in front of her face but never gave it back. ("Damn him, Whom does that bastard think he is!") "He's always after us, he never leaves us alone! It's a miracle that he didn't follow us here." The girl puts her hands on top of her head. "But why can't I get him off my mind?" she whispered. "Snap out of it Katara!" she hit herself on the head.

She stayed there until night fall, later on the water bender stood up and started to walk away from shore, when all of a sudden she heard a noise coming from the sea behind her, she looked back and there was her worst fear, a fire nation ship. About thirty men got down from the ship. She prayed that the person in charge wasn't whom she though it was, but she was wrong.

("BASTARD! Why can't he just leave us alone!") Damn Zuko! she turned arround started running, going to warn Aang and Soka about the presence of the fire nation.

Zuko for some strange reason sensed her from a distance and noticed her running away, so he automatically chased after her, leaving all his guards behind, thinking that where ever she goes the avatar will be there as well.

Katara was running as fast as she could , she felt some one behind her, but she didn't dare look back, something in her gut told her that the one behind her was that obnoxious prince Zuko. It was at that moment that Katara turned to another direction instead of the camp site, she wasn't that stupid to lead the one behind her right into the presence of the avatar. Ohh hell no! she wasn't going to make it easy for her enemy.

Zuko knew that Katara wasn't going to take him to his objective, he was sure she knew that he was right behind her, watching her every move. But that didn't stop him, the prince of the Fire Nation, for he had another plan in mind. He was determined to catch her. Zuko was getting closer, and closer to the young water bender; all his years of training since he was a child paid off, although he had to admit this girl was a fast one, and she seemed to not give up easily. The young prince started throwing fire blasts at Katara, she barely dodged them, burning her right shoulder, suddenly her robe started to catch fire she then quickly patted her shoulder and almost quickly extinguished the flames.

Zuko knew he got her with that fire blast, you can tell from that evil smirk on his face.

Katara on the other hand was exhausted, she could barely breathe, her feet could barely move but she kept running she wont give up without a fight, she rapidly looked to both sides and to her left she found a pond.

("Yes! I can finally kick his ass!") The girl though with an evil grin on her face as she kept running towards the pond. She splashed water at the prince's face.

"Why that little bitch!" he was so angry that the heat of his body evaporated the water from his face.

"I'm tired of games! This has gone far enough!" Zuko threw himself on top of Katara making her fall to the ground face down, he grabbed a hold of her wrists and turned her around to face him, the weight of Zukos body and armor was crushing her, it was getting difficult to breathe but she struggled to get out of his grip, the prince noticed this and tightened the hold of her wrists. Katara shrugged in pain as Zuko's hands started to heat up and burn her skin.

Get...off me you cough...bastard! said an exhausted and irritated Katara.

Prince Zuko was amazed of the way this girl handled herself in front of him, the girl did look beaten up, but showed him no fear, and that was what impressed him the most, in his eyes, she was the perfect warrior , but he couldn't tell her that, he needed her to be intimidated , to fear him so that she would tell him any kind of information about the about the avatar.

"Tell me...where is the avatar?" Zuko demanded

Katara just looked away, not wanting to face him.

"I will ask you one more time, Where is he?" The heat of Zuko's hands got hotter and hotter. Katara screamed in pain, but yet, not a single word about the avatar

Zuko sighted. "Very well then, if youre not going to talk." The prince took off his belt and tied her hands with it so that the water bender didn't try anything against him.

"If I don't get to the avatar the avatar will go to me." He said with a smirk on his face.

Katara's eyes opened widely in fear.

He then lifted her up and placed her forcefully on his shoulder.

"No! let me go!" Katara started to punch him on his back, but with no use, that guy was as hard as a rock!

He carried her to his ship. The screams of Katara were heard all over the island.

Move along men, were setting sail!

Yes youre majesty!

Zuko's ship disappeared into the distance.

zkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

Screams got into the ears of Soka.

"Katara?" He said confused, Soka noticed that his sister hasn't come back for a long time and got really worried, so he called Aang and they both went looking for the missing girl, thinking the worst!

They looked everywhere for her, they even called out her name but no response. They walked until they reached the beach shore.

"Soka, I think that Katara is not on the island anymore."

"What makes you think that?" Soka raised an eyebrow

"Look" Aang pointed out to the ocean. From a distance you could see a fire nation ship.

"Zuko" said a very angry Soka, while closing his hands into a fist.

zkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkzkz

XD I can't believe I'm finally done! This is my first fanfic, so forgive me if it sucks. But for my next chapter, things are really gonna get spicy between Zuko and Katara.


End file.
